


Drowning

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CPR, Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Ouch, Scared Tony Stark, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony stark, no comfort, no starker, not ship, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: The mission was supposed to be simple. It wasn’t.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Drowning

The mission was supposed to be easy, in and out. That was the only reason Tony let Peter come. (Well, his big puppy eyes helped)

Peter, for his part, was ecstatic. He bounced around, giving Tony quick, random hugs. It was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen.

In private, Tony made each Avenger swear they would protect Peter at all costs. Each one promised they wouldn’t take their eyes off his kid. 

As it turned out, the mission went a lot worse than they’d expected. 

~~~~~

Tony spun frantically at Peter’s shout. _“Pete?_ You okay?”

There was a heart-wrenching pause, and then, “Y-yeah, Mr. Stark. I’m fine.”

He was clearly not fine. His voice was shaking and laced with pain, and Tony would give _anything_ to wrap his kid in a warm hug and watch Star Wars, safe in the penthouse. 

But he couldn’t, because Steve was down, Clint was off coms, Tony was surrounded, and no backup was coming.

He said, forcing calm into his voice, “Petey, you still there? Okay, kiddo, I want you to get away from here. _Please,_ baby. Get to the Quinjet, okay? Stay safe for me.”

_Please, I need you._

“B-but Mr. Stark,” Peter coughed, “what if you get hurt? I c-can’t leave you.”

Tony shot a repulsor blast, dangerously close to the foundations of the building. “You _need_ to leave, kiddo, please. It’s too dangerous. I’ll be fine. You gotta get out of here!”

_He would be fine once Peter was fine._

He heard the boy sigh shakily. “Okay Mr. Stark. B-but stay safe!”

Tony looked up to see the small red and blue figure flash across the sky. He sighed in relief as Peter swung to the boundaries of the woods where the jet was hidden.

His relief didn’t last long.

In fact, it turned to pure _terror._

A flash of orange-red blasted from nowhere, taking Peter by surprise. Tony saw the way Peter twisted to avoid it, but it was too late.

_“Peter!”_ he screamed, helpless as his kid hurtled to the ground, body limp. 

_No!_

_Nonono_

Tony threw a woman to the ground in murderous rage and fear, blasting three others. 

_Nonono Peter was falling_

Two agents jumped onto the suit, preventing him from getting to his kid. He staggered and frantically tried to get them off. Unfortunately, others had the same idea. Tony fell with the weight, hitting the ground. 

“No, _no, Pete-”_ he grunted, trying to untangle himself. _“Get off!”_

He killed without a second thought, cries silenced with a blast. 

All he could think about was his kid. 

~~~~~

Peter plunged into the water, his side radiating pain.

He was stunned at the impact and the icy cold water. 

He thrashed desperately, trying to get to the surface, clawing at nothing and kicking wildly. 

_He couldn’t breathe_

_Mr. Stark! Help me!_

_It was so cold._

He could see the surface. He was so close. 

_Mr. Stark!_

He knew Tony would always save him. 

Peter reached up, hoping for Tony’s hand to pull him out. He kicked again. 

_Mr. Stark?_

_Where was he?_

The tightness in his chest overwhelmed him. 

He couldn’t breathe.

He fazed out, gasping. He choked as water filled his lungs.

_It was so cold._

_His limbs were numb._

_His chest relaxed, the pressure gone._

_A feeling of serenity filled Peter._

_It wasn’t cold anymore._

_But…_

_Mr. Stark?_

_I thought you’d come._

~~~~~

Tony shot into the sky, his suit at full speed. 

_“C’mon,”_ he muttered. _“Faster!”_

Oh god, Peter was falling. 

_Peter!_

_Please be okay pleasebeokaypleasebeokay_

_Please_

_I need you_

~~~~~

He hit the water at breakneck speed, frantically looking for his kid.

_Oh god, Peter._

_No!_

_Nonononono_

Tony scooped up the limp boy and shot out, carefully setting him on the ground and tearing out of his suit.

_“Petey?! Come on, baby, wake up!”_ he cried, desperate for any sign of life, feeling for a pulse.

Peter was still, lips tinged blue, his normally rosy-pink cheeks pale. 

Devoid of any life. 

_“No, nononono,”_ Tony moaned, terrified at the absence of a pulse. “No, kiddo! Wake up, come on! _Wake up!”_

_No no no no no_

_No_

_This couldn’t be happening_

_It was a nightmare, right? All he had to do was wake up._

“C’mon, Petey, wake up! You need to wake up _now,_ kiddo.” Tony shook him frantically, praying there would be any sign of life, _anything._

_Oh god, please, please, nononono  
_

_Please, no_

_I need my kid_

Tony hunched over his body and began CPR, begging his kid to come back. He could feel Peter’s ribs caving in.

_God, he was hurting his kid._

_But he’d do anything to bring him back._

He choked on the tears streaming from his eyes, still pumping Peter’s tiny chest. “Please, _please,_ kiddo, _come back,_ I-I can’t-” he sobbed. “I can’t do this without you- _please. Please._ I _can’t.”_

Tony forced two breaths into Peter’s lungs. _“No, no, nonono,”_ he wailed. “Peter! Come back to me, _please!”_

His arms were _burning,_ but he needed his kid, he had to _wake him up._

He finished another round of compressions and pinched Peter’s nose, tilting his head back. 

_He still wasn’t breathing._

Tony choked and sobbed, still determined to bring his kid back.

The thought that Peter’s heart wasn’t beating was too much to bear.

_(He would die without his Peter)_

“C’mon, kiddo, c’mon back, _please._ I _need_ you, Petey, _wake up!”_

_(Any second without his precious kid living and breathing was unthinkable)_

Peter _had_ to wake up. Peter couldn’t be _dead._ It wasn’t possible.


End file.
